syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off (Season 8.5)
The eighth unofficial season of the Syfy reality television series Face Off featured 15 prosthetic makeup artists competing in a series of challenges to create makeup effects, with the help of face Champions that will serve as their guides and mentors Contestants *Maya *Jim *David *Johnny *Alice *Ally *Billie *Arnold *Jeffry *James *China *Derek *May *Dez *London Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Return of the Champions" *'Foundation Challenge': Create a Companion character for one of the champion winning creations **Guest Judge: Ve Neil and Conor McCullagh **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Cat *'Spotlight Challenge': After being selected by the Champions the team must create three Fantasy Warriors of a whole new race. Episode 2: "Soul Mate" * Airdate: January 18, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': Continuing from the Previous Episode the contestants now must create a fourth character inspired by one of the villains from the soul series of fighting games by choice one of 5 evil looking swords **Top Looks: Crystal & Chloe, Cat & Thomas **Bottom Looks: Laney & Miranda, Genesis & Nick ***Winner: Thomas ***Eliminated: Laney Episode 3: "Biohozard" *'Foundation Challenge': In teams of 3, create a make-up based on Claws. Only one artist works on the model at a time, and the others do not see the work until they have their turn in a relay race-like switch. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Derek *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of two, The Artists must create resident evil inspired Mutants using one disease and one Organism. **Top Looks: Chloe & Thomas, Daniel & Jared **Low Teams: Nick & Miranda, Derek & Eric ***Winner: Dani ***eliminated James Episode 4: "Jewel Crazy" *'Spotlight Challenge': For their first individual Challenge a The Artist must take inspiration from jewels to create a creature or character wordy enough to live in the world of Amethyst. * **Top Looks:Ally Maya Jim Billie **Bottom Looks Arnold Jeffry David ***Winner Ally ***Eliminated Jeffry Episode 5: "Camera Magic" *'Foundation Challenge':Inspired by Outrageous Musical Instruments The Artist Must create Musical characters that play them **Reward Immunity and Tickets to Cirque Du sole ***Winner China *'Spotlight Challenge':In Teams of Two The Artists must Create two Characters Inspired by Movie sets which will actually be put on Camera * **Top Looks Alice & Maya Ally & Johnny Derek & David ** ***Bottom Looks Billie & London Arnold & Jim ***Winner Maya ***Eliminated Arnold Episode 6: "Ghoul's Grounds" *'Spotlight Challenge':The Artists must create Ghouls inspired by Images of World Cemiteries their ghouls must also include a new unique ability **Top Looks **Alice St. Louis Cemetery in New Orleans **Jim Howard Street cemetery in Salem **Maya Resurrection Cemetery in chicago **Safe **Ally Howard street Cemetery in Salem **China Les Catacombs in Paris **Derek Valley of the Kings in Egypt **London Valley of the Kings in Egypt **Johnny Darfort Cemetery in Greemlake **Billie Old Jewish Cemetery in prague **Bottom Looks **May St Louis Cemetery in New Orleans\ **Darfort Cemetery in Greenlake **David Les Catacombs in Paris ***Winner Alice ***Eliminated May Episode 7: "Nature's Queens" *'Foundation Challenge':Create a character inspired by a pair of wings **Winner Jim *'Spotlight Challenge':In teams of two and one team of Three the Artists must create a queen insect and her companion In a nude body painting Challenge **Top Looks Ally London and Jim Gypsy Moth Maya And China German Wasp **Safe Alice and Johnny Monarch Butterfly **Bottom Looks Billie and Derek Fire Ant David and May Horse Fly Winner Ally Eliminated Billie Episode 8: "Evil Geniuses" *'Spotlight Challenge':The Artists must Create their Own James Bond villain Inspired by a real life spy weapon or gadget also their villain must include a distinguishing Feature **Top Looks Derek Martin Hackwire May Carla Von Sharper China Jean Su Dragonfire David Leon Poltergest **Safe Maya Madame Cristella JewelHeart Ally Genie Potmore Johnny Hactor Winningcap **Bottom Looks Jim Hostore Specterhall Alice Mostra Liverstone London Davon juju stick ***Winner David ***Eliminated London Episode 9: "AniMonsters" *'Foundation Challenge':On a windy beach the makeup artists must create a makeup using Holi powder *'Spotlight Challenge':Inspired by Monster transformations the Artist must create a Female Anime monster that is both attractive and scary **Top Looks Maya Frog like Lizard China Tentacled scorpion Jim Feline bird creature **Safe May Wormy snake woman David Yellow Blob Gynoid Alice Nine Legged Spider girl **Bottom Looks Ally Dog faced Mermaid Derek Rat tailed Lady ***Winner Maya ***Eliminated Ally Episode 10: "Test Your Might" *'Spotlight Challenge':Being their own models the artists must create a original mortal kombat characters based on their Alter egos **Top Looks **Maya Widow **David Kali **Derek Spiral **Safe **China May Long Su **Jim Sniper **Bottom Looks **May Mara Kong **Alice Swordstress ***Winner Maya ***Eliminated Alice Episode 11: "Happy Holidays" *'Spotlight Challenge': Create a unique fantasy character based on a holiday **Top Looks **China Valentin's Day **David Christmas Day **Maya Thanksgiving **Safe **Jim Easter Sunday **May Saint Patrick's Day **Bottom Looks **Derek Fourth of July ***Winner David ***Eliminated Derek Episode 12: "Every Witch Way" *'Spotlight Challenge': Create Evil witches inspired by different Cultures in tradition of The show Salem but their models are actually Men **Top Looks **Jim Mongolia **Maya Greece **May Romania **Bottom Looks **China ThaiLand **Derek Russia ***Winner May ***Eliminated China Episode 13: "Steaming Machines" *'Spotlight Challenge': The final four must create Steampunk Cyborgs That would live in the colonial era in order to make it to the finale ***Winner Maya ***Eliminated Jim Episode 14: "Film Franchise" *'Spotlight Challenge': With the help of the entire eliminated cast the finalists must create four characters of their film franchise that will be seen by the public and also must pick two genres **Maya Post Apocalyptic/Fantasy New Earth **Derek Horror/ Sci Fi Mutants of Lust **May Horror/Fantasy The Black Forest ***Winner Maya Category:Unofficial Seasons